


Q is...for Q

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Q is crafty, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q/Jean-Luc Picard.</p><p>Set sometime during Star Trek: The Next Generation.</p><p>That smile was a rare one, saved only for Q-a fact that always astonishes (and pleases) him to no end.</p><p>Part Seventeen of the Alphabet Chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is...for Q

Q is for...Q

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation is property of many people who are not me; I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Q/Jean-Luc Picard.

Setting: Sometime during Star Trek: The Next Generation.

Summary: _That_ smile was a rare one, saved only for Q-a fact that always astonishes (and pleases) him to no end.

Part Seventeen of the _Alphabet Chronicles._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"You're no fun!" He pouts, slouching slightly in his seat. If the other Q's saw what he was doing-they would be _horrified_ (more the fun to _keep_ doing it then. It was _some_ people-person's-fault, after all; made being a rebel rather fun.)

"Oh no, he says I am no fun; whatever shall I do?"

" _Must_ you take that dry tone with me, Jean-Luc? And _technically_ I am not a man. I'm-"

"Yes, yes; a personification of the total sum of Q's, all knowing, all powerful beings." Jean-Luc says, his wit as dry as ever. But his smile lets Q know he only means it in fun. _That_ smile was a rare one, saved only for Q-a fact that always astonishes (and pleases) him to no end. "But you are, in fact, a man right now. A fact that you have shown me time and again in our bed."

It was beneath a Q's dignity to turn red (especially at a human's statement)...so he wouldn't acknowledge that he does so. The damned Captain always knew how to pull his strings, had done so for years now (even before Q had somehow been lucky enough to get him into bed. He still couldn't figure that one out.)

"So then you'll let this 'man' finally do what he's been asking his most-patient?-husband?"

Jean-Luc lets out a chuckle. He seemed relaxed, something he hadn't been in awhile, and it's that which makes Q smile. Surely Jean-Luc had finally saw it his wa-

"No."

"But, I'm sure Data won't even mind! He'd surely bend into the most _lovely_ pos-"

"I love you dearly, my dear Q. But do shut up."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
